Where Our Story Ends
by HugsAndButterflyKisses1014
Summary: Panic took over my body, as I struggled to retain my mask. The words flew delicately off my lips , my voice echoed through the clearing , leaving them clinging to the air.    "Draco."   A hint of apprehension lay in my voice. R&R One-Shot !


**Bold is Flashback**

"Some of us think that holding on makes us strong ; but sometimes it's letting go."

- Herman Hesse

I spun around frantic. My ears perked up , calculating every sound that was made. My chestnut hair spun wildly in the wind, as it lay strewn across my face. Sprinkles of white landed softly in my hair and on the bridge of my nose. The full moon shone down , illuminating the silent and dark landscape. The trees shifted lightly to the slight wind in the air, as breaths of cold winter air chilled me. The castle stood proudly and lone at the top of the hill, snow swayed down and covered it more ,then the layers of snow it already had. My heartbeat grew fast , my wand carefully balancing in my hand. Spells darted rapidly through my mind. My head throbbed as my heart banged violently against my chest, as if threatening to expose me. My body shook inwardly, as I tried not to show any sign of fear through my outside shell. A glass of ice lay before me. Reflecting off the dark night, surrounded by a blanket of snow. A silhouette shimmered at a distance, merely an outline. My breathing grew sharp and fast as my senses heightened. A patch of silver hung in their face, as a pale body came into focus. My eyes stressed to see him, small purple bags clung to his face. His jaw was set , his lips formed a sort of grimace. He casually took a step forward as his cold eyes meant my own. Panic took over my body, as I struggled to retain my mask. The words flew delicately off my lips , my voice echoed through the clearing leaving them clinging to the air.

"_Draco."_

A hint of apprehension lay in my voice.

His reaction was immediate. His muscles tensed as his face grew hard.A spark flashed through his eyes, disappearing as soon as it had came. My own eyes danced across his body before settling on his arm. An outline of a snake passing through a skull stood vibrantly against the soft inner skin of his forearm, the black ink standing out on his pale skin. Fury rushed through every ounce of my body , heat reached my face in rage. The words betrayal stood out in my mind, as my thoughts became fuzzy. The grip on my wand tightened as I brought it up pointing directly at him ; threatening him. Neither one of us moved , an eerie silence hung above us.  
>The silence broke as my voice sliced through the air.<p>

"You _coward_" I snarled at him.

"You pathetic , good for nothing _coward_" My rage was on the verge of letting loose. My breathing was sharp, yet steady. Draco looked around not daring to meet me in my eyes.

"Why the bloody hell are you here?" My words shocked Draco. He knew I never cursed. Never. His eyes snapped up to mind as a sneer appeared on his lips.

"And what the hell do you know about me? Where the fuck were you when I needed you? You call me the coward. You were hiding the whole time."

Fury and betrayal passed through his face, his eyes not leaving mine this time. My knees felt weak, as they shook. My strength seemed to be disappearing slowly from my body, leaving behind no trace. My own voice broke into a desperate whisper, yet it seemed to rebound of the forest walls and echo through my mind.

"You promised. You left me. You _promised._"

"Did you think I had a choice? Did you stop for one second and think about the position I was out in? You probably didn't, you never do. So focused on your damn selfish self, you just don't think about anybody else."

He snapped back , regret filling his eyes once he did. My body turned stiff and my eyes narrowed. I took a threatening step forward , my wand pointed at his face.

"You think I didn't stress my self over your problem. That I spent an endless number of nights thinking of how to help you. Did you think, that I never regretted stopping you in the first place. Because if you didn't think that, your bloody blind. Night and day it haunted me. I knew I couldn't tell no one so I just kept it bottled up. I sent help for you, I owled you, I tried to help you. For you to leave me anyways. You promised Draco, you promised. I thought I would be used to people like you breaking promises, and I thought you changed. I thought wrong Malfoy."

His body winced slightly after hearing me call him by his surname. He realized what he did and composed himself. His jaw was set and he raised his wand too.

"What the hell was I supposed to do ,Granger? I saved your fucking ungrateful ass. You would have been dead long ago if it weren't for me. I couldn't respond to your damn owls, what the hell did you expect? They say your the brightest witch of our age, but I just see nothing but a stupid mudblood." He spat venomously.

I felt my heart shatter inside me. A million little red pieces just break and fall to my feet , leaving nothing behind in it's place. I took a deep breath, hiding all the emotion that was swirling around. Betrayal , haunting me , threatening to ruin my good sense. I strode towards him, not paying attention to the slight crack of the ice I was stepping on. My eyes narrowed as I approached him, wand meeting him at his chest as he stood a full head taller then me but at that moment , I was only focused on him.

"If I'm the stupid mud-blood, what does that make you? I trusted you and you fell _Malfoy_, you will never gain my trust, whether you survive this bloody war or not. You picked your side and I picked mine. I wish them luck on whoever has the misfortune of meeting you. Kinda like I did, and fell for your stupid lies."

The words flowed of my lips , in a scarily calm voice. I watched as Draco eyed me carefully, betrayal written clear across his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, it stood out vibrantly against his cloudy orbs. At that moment , one thing was clear , my friendship with Draco broke much like my heart did. All our talks seemed so distant , as I stood there in front of him. Not as friends , but as enemy's , broken lovers. My mind transported itself back to the times we shared, the laughs, the promises, the time we spent in each others arms. Never to be reached again.

**The silence of the library was welcoming. The soft bustle of people searching through books and the faint sound of quills writing on parchment. I sat at one of the couches near the back when I heard footsteps approaching. I glanced up to see silver eyes looking down at me. The sight of him made me smile.**

"**Hello Draco" I said softly to him. He merely nodded in acknowledgment. I stared further into his eyes to see that something was bothering him. He sat down on the couch next to me just staring of into space. We sat in silence , neither daring to speak.**

"**What's wrong?" My voice rang out. He looked at me and that's when I noticed the dark ringlets on his eyes and his face even paler then usual. I turned my body towards him, letting him know that I was there to listen. He inhaled deeply before speaking in a soft whisper, that was hardly heard. The words ricocheted in my ears not fully sinking in. **

"**I have to serve Voldemort." My heart stopped momentarily before pounding hard in my chest.**

"**What do you mean you have to serve him!" My voice sounded a little harsher than I meant. He stared at me, not knowing how to respond. He looked away, but I grabbed his hands making him turn back. **

"**Draco, please, just tell me what happened" More silence followed my statement. Thinking I had enough I was about ready to leave , when a surprisingly warm hand grabbed my wrist gently and tugged it softly.**

"**I'll tell you." Were his words. I sat back down, ready to brace my self for what he was about to tell me.**

"**I got a letter from my father today." His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a carfully folded letter. I took it from his hand and gasped slightly at the insignia that stood at the top of the letter. I glanced at Draco and he nodded to tell me to read it. **

_**Draco,**_

_**I am hear to inform you that you will be coming home during the holidays so you can have an education in the Dark Arts. Your aunt, Bellatrix, has already agreed to teach you , and it is expected for you to come through with it. The Dark Lord has requested you as a follower and you are scheduled to receive the Dark Mark after you finish your education with your aunt. This is a great honor and I hope you don't disappoint us .Remember everything we have taught you.**_

_**Your father.**_

**I read the letter over and over, not sure if I was comprehending the words or not. My stare slowly fell on Draco, his usual cloudy gray eyes, were surrounded by red. My voice was lost, I didn't know what to say.**

"**Are you going to do it?" Were the first words out of my mouth. **

"**Of course, I don't have much of a choice." He said , his voice strained.**

"**Are you crazy! You can't do this Draco, you just can't." **

"**I will be crazy not to. You don't just say no to _him_."**

"**But Draco, this is the Dark Mark we're talking about, you can't become a death eater. You just _can't."_ All Draco did was shake his head.**

"**Draco, please don't do this. _Please._" My voice pleaded.**

**He sighed heavily before responding.**

"**I don't want to do this. I don't, but its my only choice."**

"**That's kinda ironic, your 'only' choice." Making air quotes around the word only.**

"**Hermione, your my best friend. I can't lose you over this."**

"**Then promise me you won't get it. Promise that you will try your hardest to do whats right." I said stubbornly.**

**He hesitated, debating whether he should say yes. Finally he muttered the words that I will always hold him too.**

"**I promise."**

Thinking back to the conversation, my argument seemed pretty pathetic, but I had to protect him. The flashback brought back new tears, threatening to let lose and expose what I really felt. Being so close to him, that I almost felt his body heat brought back more memories, of what we used to be.

**The stars stood in the background , against the dark sky. The musky scent of Draco's cologne reached my nose as I inhaled deeply, a satisfied smile reaching my lips. His arms were wrapped around me, protecting me against the cold fall winds. My hair waved in the breeze as he carefully swatted it away. His laugh echoed through the night . **

"**I wish I could stay like this forever" I whispered softly. Even though nobody could hear us, seeing as we were surrounded by the Quidditch pitch. **

"**Mhmhmm" he mumbled in agreement. We stood there in each others arms, swaying lightly to the invisible music, enjoying each others company. He slowly bent down until his lips brushed gently over my ear.**

"**I love you." The words sent little shocks of energy all through my body. My voice choked up as a tear ran down my cheek, meeting my lips. I turned my body around to meet him, His eyes weren't holding back anything, they were carefree and happy. A smirk playing on his lips.**

"**Cat got your tongue , Hermione?" I lightly smacked his chest, laughing quietly. One thing that would never change is his remarks. **

"**I thought the response should be, 'I love you to , Draco. You complete me with your amazingly good looks and charm.'" His smirk grew even bigger at his own words.**

"**Oh, hush up." I ordered him, he shut up but was still smirking in victory. Before I knew it, I was tumbling down a small hill . Once I got up, I saw Draco laying and looking up at the stars. I went over there to join him. We lay there , as he pointed me to his constellation. I rolled over onto my side and brought my lips to his ears and said the 4 most important words.**

"**I love you too"**

My vision suddenly went a little blurry and a salty drop of water stroked down my cheek. I turned my attention to Draco and saw him staring at his reflection in the ice below our feet. What he saw, I may never find out. His eyes widened in surprise then his lip twisted up in disgust, his head snapped up and met my stare. I saw a transformation in his eyes, they went from disgust to regret. They softened up a bit but his jaw was still rigid.

"I'm sorry." He muttered but I just wouldn't hear it.

"It's a little late for that Draco." I said, not succeeding in making hate in my voice, I sounded like a lost child instead. I then turned on my heel before he could see the tears forming in my eyes and strode across the silvery ice. Once I stepped onto the ground with a soft thud. A loud crack behind me caught my attention. A thin line appearing in the middle, making it's way to my side completely cutting the ice in half. I looked up to meet Draco's eyes before we turned away.

"I'm sorry too." Were my last words to Draco Malfoy , before heading off in a different direction, forever separated from the love of my life.

**A/N: Soooooo, whatcha think? I was just sitting there, trying too finish the chapter to my other story, Accepting Fate, when this just found it's way in my mind. Hahha , i'm actually satisfied with this. Although I have to apologize for mistakes and spealling and grammer and all that. I'm rather terrible wen it comes to stuff like that. But really tell me what u think! Like it, hate it, love it, loathe it? I would really like to know. What could I improve on? And if anybody has suggestion on the title, cause i kinda don't like it. Tata for now!**

**Thanks yous for bothering to read this (:**

**Much Love, **

**HarryPotterlover1014 :D**


End file.
